Masquerade
by divakiforever
Summary: Yusei and the gang are invited to the prestigious annual New Domino City Masquerade Ball. Yusei refuses to go, leaving Akiza upset. However the person he leasts expects invites him to go. Will he agree? Rated M for later chapters. YuseixBruno
1. Chapter 1

As winter gently faded away, New Domino City was embraced by the balmy weather and flower-scented winds of the springtime. Spring brought out the best of the city: the sunny days giving it a newfound sense of energy; the warm air encouraging the civilians to take a step outside and enjoy the tranquil surroundings of the city's parks and lakes. But the best part of the springtime was the annual New Domino City Masquerade Ball, exclusive to only the most elite: prime-time TV reporters, world champion duellists and high profile businessmen. To Yusei and the rest of the gang's surprise, they had all been cordially invited to the event 2 days in advance: excluding the little ones, Leo and Luna, much to their disliking. Five invites for five very important people: Yusei, Akiza, Jack, Crow and rather unexpectedly, Bruno. Yusei assumed that Mina and Trudge had ensured Bruno's invitation was secured: after all, they didn't want their favourite amnesiac to be missing out on all the fun.

With everybody eagerly anticipating the ball, preparations began straight away which meant finding partners for the night. Within minutes of invites being released Carly had rung up Jack asking him to be her date; he complied, figuring that Akiza would most likely be taken by Yusei. Crow was waiting to see whether or not Yusei would ask Akiza; if not, he would ask her for himself. Bruno was planning on going alone seeing as though he hardly knew anybody and as for Yusei, well... He was nervous about the whole idea for things were complex, unbeknownst to the others. For a long time now Yusei had come to terms with his homosexuality, keeping it a secret from the others in fear that they would shun him if they found out. But now that Akiza was becoming an ever growing presence in his life he found it more and more difficult to shrug off her advances and suggestive comments. He knew she was into him but he just didn't have the heart to tell her the truth. That and another truth: he had fallen in love with none other than the enigmatic Bruno. Although they had only known each other for less than a fortnight, he knew he was the one. Bruno had been the only person who shared his interests and passions: duelling, engineering, computers. He had managed to connect on a deeper level with Yusei compared to all the others for he seemed to truly understand who Yusei was. Bruno was kind, intelligent... no, extremely intelligent, and as much as it made Yusei blush when he thought about it, incredibly handsome. He was, quite simply, perfect in Yusei's eyes. If he was to have a partner for ball, he wanted it to be nobody but Bruno.

But life wasn't that easy; Yusei knew he couldn't simply ask Bruno outright. Hell, he doubted Bruno was gay, let alone shared the same feelings Yusei did. _So, how do I avoid taking Akiza to the ball?_ Yusei pondered. And then the idea sprung into his head: simply don't go. Say it doesn't really sound enjoyable to you. Yes, it may hurt Akiza slightly but at least he wasn't rejecting her entirely. Besides, he knew Crow was more than happy to take her, a thought which made him feel less guilty about the whole situation.

It was the same night that the gang had received their invitations that Akiza had knocked on the boys' apartment door. Bruno and Yusei were nearby working on their computers, discussing the new engine program they were working on when they both heard the knocks on the door. Yusei, knowing exactly who it would be, felt his stomach immediately sink. Tentatively he stood up and began walking towards the door when he heard Bruno ask:

'Yusei, why do you look so nervous? You need to worry less.' He let out a light chuckle. Yusei could only smile at him, amazed once again at Bruno's perceptiveness. _He can read me like a book,_ Yusei mused. Reaching the door, he shakily raised a hand and twisted the knob, showing Akiza standing at the doorway looking slightly nervous herself.

'Um, hey Yusei.' She said uneasily, trying to smile to appear comfortable.

'Hey, what's up Akiza?' Yusei asked in his most casual tone.

'Oh well, I just came over here to uh...' Yusei knew what was coming next: the bombshell. 'I came over here to ask if you'd like to go to the ball with me, as my date. Well, partner I mean, same thing right?' She laughed anxiously, a blush lightly painting her cheeks red.

'Akiza...' Yusei looked downward. Akiza's smile dropped instantly. 'Akiza, I wasn't planning on going. I don't really enjoy events like that and I wouldn't want to be the spoil sport who ruins everyone's fun on the night. I'm sorry. But I know someone who's more than happy to go with you?' Yusei forced a playful smile but he knew just from Akiza's expression that she was disappointed.

'Crow? Yeah, I know. Well, I understand I guess... Tell Crow I'll go with him. Night, Yusei...' She turned and walked away with her shoulders slumped. _That was harder than I thought_... Yusei was now wracked with guilt. As he descended the stairs back to his computer chair, he saw Bruno spin around to face him, his legs spread apart and one arm draping over the back of the chair. The man was effortlessly alluring. _Snap out of it Yusei._

'So, you're not going to the masquerade huh? Shame, you were my only incentive to go!' Chuckled Bruno, smiling.

Yusei slightly blushed, taking Bruno's words to heart. _Wait, he was only going to go because of me? Does that mean... no, it means nothing Yusei._

'Haha, you should go anyway Bruno. I'm sure you'll meet a lovely lady there who'll keep you entertained.' It killed Yusei to encourage Bruno to mingle with other women.

Bruno said quietly, 'Yeah, maybe Yusei.' And proceeded with his work once more.

Yusei told him he was going to bed, Bruno wishing him a good night. As Yusei lay in his bed, one single thought kept him awake:

_Why do I have to want something I can't have?_


	2. Chapter 2

The night of the ball had finally arrived. The event started in under an hour and everybody at the boy's residence was nearly ready to leave. They all looked dapper in their outfits and masks: Jack opting for a white tuxedo (as was expected) while Crow kept it simple with a grey suit and pink tie to match Akiza's princess-style magenta gown. But it was Bruno who stood out from the rest. The tall man was wearing a perfectly fitted black tuxedo adorned with a blue rose and a crisp white shirt and gloves to match. His mask was simple: black and shaped like a fox's, creating the illusion that his eyes were narrower, more dangerous. Enticing. Yusei was speechless.

All ready to go, everybody made their way out the door to step in the limousine that they had hired for the night, however Bruno lagged behind the rest of the group on purpose. As he walked away, he slipped a note into Yusei's hand and whispered quietly, 'Read it.' Yusei was frozen to the ground: what was happening here! Once Bruno had shut the door, Yusei finally broke free from his reverie, forcing his brain to focus so that he could process Bruno's note:

_Yusei,_

_It would mean the world to me if you attended tonight's masquerade. I wasn't kidding when I said you were the only reason I wanted to go. When I hired out my tux, I rented out an extra just for you to wear. You'll find it in your closet._

_Find me on the balcony, I'll be waiting there. Crowds aren't really my thing either._

_Bruno_

Yusei's heart was pounding furiously in his chest. He couldn't believe what he had just read. Surely, this meant Bruno wanted something special to happen between them tonight...? _Yusei, don't get your hopes up. He might just want a friend to hang around._ Trying not to let his excitement blind his rationality, he headed towards the closet and found the tuxedo. It was deep navy and featured a black collar, black bowtie and white shirt to be worn underneath. Quickly changing, Yusei took one last glance in the mirror before rushing out the garage and starting up his duel runner.


	3. Chapter 3

Yusei entered through the side door of the building in order to avoid detection from the others. Traversing through elaborately decorated hallways and corridors, he eventually located the balcony. It was on the highest floor of the building and was hence unpopulated as most of the invitees were too busy enjoying themselves in the main foyer. The balcony itself had a chequered marble floor of black and white with a cream coloured marble barrier. The barrier itself was wrapped with verdant, leafy vines that sprouted red roses here and there. With the moonlight shining down brilliantly due to a cloudless night, it was truly a wonderful scene to behold. Yusei spotted a silhouette leaning on the barrier and had no doubt that it was Bruno. The taller man heard Yusei approaching and turned around and smiled. He stopped leaning on the balcony barrier and instead rested his back against it, one leg crossed over the other and arms folded. Once Yusei finally stood before him Bruno said casually, 'That tuxedo fits you perfectly, Yusei. I'm glad I chose the right one.'

'Yeah, you did a pretty good job.' They both laughed. Yusei rested his elbows on the barrier and stared out over the courtyard.

'Why'd you invite me to come, Bruno? I mean, there are so many beautiful women for you to meet down there, and plenty of nice guys to talk to. Why did you want to be with _me_?'

He gently turned Yusei around to face him, holding his forearms so that from afar it looked as though they were hugging. 'I'd be crazy_ not_ to want you, Yusei.' Bruno's tone was serious.

'Bruno...' Yusei's voice trailed off. Did Bruno really mean that? Did Bruno... reciprocate his feelings?

'Like those superficial women down there would interest me, Yusei. No, you're the only one I want. And I know you want me too. After all, I catch you checking me out in the garage all the time.' The blue haired man gave a crooked smile, his eyes boring straight into the young duelling champion's.

'You really caught me? Oh man...' Yusei laughed nervously. Suddenly he felt Bruno's gloved finger lift up his chin and then his warm lips catch his in a gentle kiss. Fireworks exploded in Yusei's head. They started off slowly, enjoying this newfound sensation, but soon it was Yusei who was yearning for more, daringly moving his tongue into older man's mouth. Hearing Bruno moan quietly, he fought back, the battle for dominance gradually emerging. Yusei moved Bruno so that the taller man was now leaning against the balcony, trying to gain some superiority. Turned on by Yusei's dominance, Bruno became bolder, running a gloved hand under Yusei's shirt and reaching for his nipple, squeezing it gently. _Oh god..._ Yusei didn't hold back his moan. Right now, he didn't care who saw this. Yusei parted their kiss and said with deep breaths:

'Let's go ... somewhere more private... Please ...' Bruno didn't need to give Yusei an answer. As they walked back into the building in hopes of finding an unoccupied room, they spotted none other than Jack Atlas striding through the corridor. And unfortunately he had spotted them as well.

'Yusei? What the deuce are _you_ doing here? And where'd you get that tux?' Jack eyed them off suspiciously, clearly wanting answers.

Before Yusei could open his mouth to speak, Bruno piped up. 'Zora found him alone in the basement and asked why on Earth he was home alone. He told her the whole story and so she forced him to go! She gave him one of her son's old tuxedos, which isn't surprising considering just how much she loves Yusei.' Yusei caught the drift and followed Bruno's lead.

'Yeah, that woman, she's a nutter alright. I got lost trying to find the main foyer and bumped into Bruno on the balcony. He was just about to take me there now, after all I know he's dying to meet some lovely women tonight.' Bruno chuckled deeply. 'Got me there, Yusei.'

Jack, evaluating this information, decided to let his suspicion go and simply sighed. 'Alright then, I'll see you two down there later. I'm going to the men's room: after all, it's hard to keep hair like this looking perfect _all _night long. And with that he strode off, never turning back to look at them. Yusei looked at Bruno with concern:

'Now what do we do? We can't sneak off because if Jack knows we didn't go down to the foyer, he'll definitely know something's up. But if we _do_ go down there and the others see me,' by others Yusei was referring to none other than Akiza, 'they'll be suspicious as well.'

Bruno paused for a moment before finding a solution. 'How about you slip out now, go home and I'll briefly mention to the others that Zora forced you to come here but you left straight away so that Jack doesn't tell them later on.' Yusei nodded; that excuse would have to do. But he was still craving more after his kiss with Bruno on the balcony; he hated that he was forced to leave now. Bruno saw the disappointment on his face.

'Yusei...' He cupped the younger boy's face. 'We'll finish what we started, I promise...' Bruno leaned in and whispered into Yusei's ears, sending shivers up his spine. 'And trust me, it'll be worth the wait.'

Yusei's erection was rapidly becoming obvious. He had to go. Now.

'Bruno...' His voice purred. 'I'll see you back at the garage then...' And with that he hurried off, a very content Bruno watching him as he went.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been several days since the Masquerade Ball and to the relief of both Bruno and Yusei, their lie had been executed perfectly and all possibility of arousing suspicion had been erased. Now however, they faced a different problem. Overwhelming desire. The two men had been craving one another ever since their encounter on the balcony however they were never granted the opportunity to be alone. Tensions were mounting and both of them were on the edge of giving into temptation...

_Yusei had been furiously typing away at his computer keyboard, fervently worked on coding a new program for the team's duel runners. Lost in a world of letters and numbers, he hadn't heard Bruno sneak away to grab a hot cup of ramen. Once the bluenette had returned he laid the cup down on the table in order to lean over Yusei's shoulder to see what he was working on. The two men were the only ones in the basement; in the distance, they could hear the distant shouts and cries of Crow and Jack watching a live duel on the television._

'_How's the programming going?' Bruno asked as he moved his lips closer to Yusei's ear._

'_Yeah, I'm nearly finished, I've just got to...' Yusei failed to finish his sentence, his focus overriding his ability to socialise._

'_Oh Yusei, you work too hard...' Bruno whispered huskily into his ear, causing Yusei to suddenly feel a rush of warm breath on his ear. He shivered and immediately lost concentration._

'_Bruno...' Yusei moaned quietly. He felt the other's warm hand slide down his shirt, moving towards his belt. Bruno grinned deviously to himself. Just as he was about to undo Yusei's zipper they both jumped as they heard the door open above them. They returned to their normal positions so as to not arouse suspicion._

'_Hey guys! Stop working already and check out this awesome duel on the TV! Shit's getting intense!' Crow yelled._

_Both sighing in unison, Yusei and Bruno made their way upstairs, having to wait just a little longer to satisfy their mutual lust. _

Finally, after a week of torturous waiting, their opportunity had presented itself. It was Saturday night and all of the gang were busy. Crow had received an unexpected shift and reluctantly agreed to do it; Akiza was going out to dinner with her parents so she definitely wouldn't be making a surprise visit and Jack was spending some time with Carly catching up. Once everyone had finally vacated the building, Yusei and Bruno didn't waste any time. Both men were locked in each other's arms at once; kissing, trying to remove the other's clothing. They eventually made it to Yusei's bedroom and collapsed onto the bed, Yusei surprisingly positioned on top. Straddling Bruno, Yusei could feel their erections graze against each other, driving them crazy. Yusei tugged off Bruno's shirt and worked his way down to his trousers, pulling them off to reveal Bruno's tight fitting boxer briefs. Yusei finally began to realise just how ... impressively sized ... Bruno was. Yusei quickly removed his shirt and jeans before deciding to remove Bruno's boxers altogether, his erect member standing up proudly. Wanting to satisfy Bruno, Yusei began to gently suck his head, eliciting deep moans from the bluenette.

'Oh god, Yusei...' Bruno bucked his hips upwards to move his member deeper into Yusei's throat. Yusei complied and took in more of him, now bobbing his head and licking the shaft. He moaned Bruno's name, sending sweet vibrations along his member. Increasing the pace to please his lover, Yusei began deep throating him, causing Bruno to lose it completely. In his pleasure-induced delirium, Bruno came into Yusei's mouth and let out a sigh of complete and utter relief. But there was still plenty of drive in him left. Deciding that he preferred to be the one in control he flipped Yusei onto his back and roughly removed his briefs. He moved his head towards the boy's neck and left a trail of kisses while grabbing hold of Yusei's cock and stroking it firmly. Capturing his moans in a deep kiss, their tongues danced for dominance, leaving them breathless afterwards. Bruno noticed Yusei slowly opening his legs, signalling that he needed fulfilment.

'Bruno, I need you inside me now... I can't wait any longer...' Yusei breathed.

Bruno swore that he was in heaven right now. He placed two fingers gently into Yusei's mouth and said 'suck.' After they were coated in saliva, Bruno slowly inserted them into Yusei's opening. He saw Yusei's face contort in pain, but Bruno knew it would be worth it.

'It won't last much longer Yusei... Just relax.' He stroked the boy's crab-like hair soothingly. As he continued making scissoring motions with his fingers he finally heard Yusei moan in pleasure, not pain. The boy was finally enjoying it.

'Bruno... Now, fuck me now!' Yusei cried desperately. Bruno relished every word.

'What was that, Yusei? I couldn't hear you.' Bruno said playfully.

'Uuuuh.. Bruno, FUCK ME PLEASE!' Yusei begged,

And with that he felt Bruno enter him; his tight entrance invaded by his huge member. The friction created by Bruno's thick cock thrusting deeply in and out of him was like nothing Yusei had ever experienced before. His mind was consumed with nothing but thoughts of pleasure; he never wanted this feeling to end. He knew he was going to come soon.

'Bruno, faster, please, I'm nearly there –' Yusei panted. Bruno picked up the pace as he felt himself reach his climax as well.

'Oh fuck Yusei...' Bruno moaned as he felt himself release. Yusei came just seconds after. Bruno collapsed on top of the smaller boy, nuzzling his head next to Yusei's shoulder. Laying there for a few minutes in silence, Yusei ran his fingers through Bruno's thick locks until he felt him lift his head to look at Yusei straight in the eyes.

'I love you.' Bruno said simply before kissing him softly on the lips. Yusei smiled warmly.

'I love you too, Bruno.'

'Yusei?' Bruno asked.

'Yeah?'

'I don't know if I can wait another whole week to be with you again.'

Yusei gazed at the bedroom window. He didn't want to either, but his friends... Would they really accept their relationship in all its unconventionality?

'Yusei?' Bruno knew Yusei had a tendency to space out.

'Bruno. I wish I had an answer. Let's worry about it later.' And he kissed the older man.

They laid in bed together, Yusei's arm resting on Bruno's broad chest until they finally heard the first person arrive home.


End file.
